1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite-type printing press, or more precisely, to versatile satellite-type press by which printing mode can easily be modified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite-type printing press is known where many printing units (for example, four color units) are provided in satellite-like manner around common pressure cylinder of large diameter. Such satellite-type printing press is a new step toward corresponding to the need of multi-sort short run color printing.
With regard to such satellite-type press, it will surely be convenient if printing mode can be modified at will in compliance with the circumstances of press user. For example, printing unit can be added or sheet perfecting function can be intervened.
In Japanese published unexamined patent specification No. 255434/1985, plurality of bearing holes are bored through side frames for supporting several printing cylinders of series-type press. Sheet transfer cylinders or sheet perfecting cylinders of different diameter are attached to the bearing holes to selectively modify the construction of printing press.
But, according to the prior art technique of series-type press, a great deal of time is required for such modification of press structure, because cylinders must be re-installed in the bearing holes in side frames. In addition, many kinds of troublesome adjustments such as register adjustment are necessitated, as the cylinders to be re-installed are directly concerned with sheet transfer path.